The Gravity keeps Falling
by Really Bored Guy
Summary: A lot of things can change during the course of five years. Dipper and Mable were no exception of the rule. But now that they can go back to the place where they lived the best summer of their lives, Would they be able to make everything normal again with the people they left behind? Would they stay to live new adventures that Gravity Falls has for them? Read to found out
1. A Sadness Runs Through Him

Dipper Pines was euphoric.

He was also drenched in sweat, and his throat felt like burning. But, damn, he loved every minute of it. There, standing above thousands of people, controlling every single movement, reaction, and emotion that they could feel, he felt like a god.

Currently, he was singing the very song that put him in the map two years ago. It was very childish comparing to his new songs, but people still love it. But, being honest, for Dipper, that song represented the one past that he wanted to forget, so he convinced himself to think that the song was nothing more than that. A song without any meaning to him.

" _I'm not in love, this is not my heart. I'm not going to waste this words about a girl_ …"

When the song finished (finally) Dipper knew that the concert needed to end. So, he said goodbye to his fans, who screamed in disagreement, but Dipper was already going down the stairs to leave the stage.

Once down, Dipper was surrounded by many of his assistants, who offered him water for his throat and a towel for the sweat. Then, like a chore of crows, they started to talk/croak in a very hurried way about how awesome he was tonight and stuff like that. Oh, how he hated them.

He decided to ignore them and started to walk all the way towards his dressing room, hoping that the group of people took the hint and went away. His wishes didn't came true.

He continued to walk thru the grey and well illuminated corridor, thinking about his plans for tonight. He checked his clock, it was only 11:00 on the night, so he had plenty enough time to grab a shower and get ready to go in the search for a good club with loud music and drunk people. He was already sure that the night will end with a drunk and doped him in the bed of an equally drunk and doped girl above him. The odds looked good.

When he was about to reach the door of his destination, one voice from the flock raised above the others:

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you that your parents are waiting inside."

" _Fuck"_ Any trace of happiness that Dipper felt became pure anxiety. He wasn't expecting the sight of his parents for another month! They were supposed to be in Brazil, "taking care" of the some things of the company. They didn't have any reason to be there. He was sure that his sister was doing fine and staying out of trouble, otherwise the press would already gone crazy. And, the last time he checked, he was doing fine also. He had been very careful with his actions and had managed to do all the tour without any bad "accident" that the press could use. " _Unless that it was one..."_ A voice in his head make itself present along with a feeling of fear.  
Suddenly, a voice brought him out of his slumber. "Mr. Pines?".

He remembered that the chore was right behind his back. He couldn't let them see right thru him, that would only cause more problems with his parents. So, getting a hold of himself, he managed to put a "you-just-gave-me-the-best-news-in-the-world" smile in his face. "They are here?" He asked with excitement, while pointing to the door of his dressing room. He saw them nod with a tender look in their faces. " _It's so cute how much he love them"_ They seemed to say. " _Fucking assholes. If they only knew how fucking sick my parents are"_

He turned around to the door, and started to walk the last few meters that were left. When he was about to open the door, he stopped, he already felt a knot in his stomach. " _Calm yourself down, man!"_ And, taking a discrete but deep breath, Dipper opened the door.

He was greeted with the sight of a small room with white walls, a small plasma T.V that was currently off, but Dipper knew that from there you could see the concert in real time, a little freezer was located in the corner of the room, and besides it, there was a full-body mirror. In the center of the little room, there were also two large sofas facing each other, with a table coffe between them. Seated in the sofa that faced the door, were a mature couple. He seemed to be around his forties, wide in the shoulders along with a strong jaw. His brown hair seemed clean and little long, combed to the right side of his head. Big smile, showing bright white teeth, Dipper's father, Adam Pines looked like a great business men, which was what he was. Besides him a woman that showed the same elegance and power that his husband , with bright blonde hair that seemed out of a magazine and an expensive dress topping with shinny jewelry, his mother Alison Pines, smiled at him in a tender way.

"Hello, darling"

"Dipper?"

It was then when he noticed the third person in the room. A beautiful brown haired girl stared at him from the nearest soffa. Mabel Pines was no longer the cheerful girl with an almost crazy love for sweater, glitter and animals. Now she was a woman, as her body seemed to remind to the people who passed at her side. Long gone were the braces and now she showed a beautiful smile at the cover of the magazines. She was the envy of females and the dream of every male. Long legs, small waist and heavily armed at her back and front, his sister managed to become one of the most famous world wide models of the time.

Dipper was more than surprised to see her there. She was supposed to be at London, working for some important designer which name was too complicated for most people to pronounce.

The sight of his sister made Dipper anxiety to increase a little more. He had missed his sister so much during the last year. She was the only one who understood him and the only people he knew he could trust. But, still, he wished she wasn't there in that soffa. The ending was never good for them when the four Pines got together in the same room.  
He then saw the worried look in Mabel eyes, and knew that she was thinking the same thing that him. He didn't want his sister to be worried, at least from now, so he greeted her with a comforting smile. "Hey, Mabes"

No second had passed before he felt a pair of arms around his torso squeezing him with force. Then he felt a warm breath in his neck as the words "I missed you, dork" leave Mabel's lips. He hugged back and smiled. "I missed you too, sis"

 _FLASH!_ From the corner of his eye, Dipper saw one blinding light. He turned around, searching for the source of it, just in time to see a woman checking the screen of her camera. "This is going to look SO good in the magazine!" The stranger looked up from her camera with a smile in her face, finally taking note of the confused look in his and Mabel's face.

"Oh! Sorry! How rude on me, but it's just that you looked so cute hugging each other, and then your parents in the background looking at their kids with such a proud and loving look in their faces… I just couldn't resist! Haha! By the way, I'm Piper Shaw, reporter of the "Teen News" magazine."

She said that in a very quick way, so their brains tooked a minute to process all the information before , after finally understanding what was going on, they entered in "Reporters are close" mode. Dipper smiled in the nicest way he could and manipulated his body to show a very servicial body language, while Mabel did pretty much the same. "Oh, don't worry, we love pictures anyway" Mabel answered while offering a hand to the reporter, who took it with a pleased look. "Yeah, plus, in that way people can see the very obvious fact that even if we are twins, I'm much better looking" Dipper tried to joke, also offering a hand to the reporter, who shaked hands once more with a slightly blush in her cheeks .

Jokes were always a good way to communicate with the press, and the fact that the twins could feel the eyes of their parents watching every movement that they made, jokes were his best option.

Mabel punched him lightly in the arm, rolling her eyes with a" You wish" coming from her mouth, making his grin to grow wider. The show was doing good so far for Dipper, so he silently hoped that his parents thinked the same.

Talking about his parents, Dipper's father spoke with that excited voice he used to talk in front of people. "Dipper, Mabel…" He called them at the same time as he got off the sofa."Piper is here because she wanted to do an interview with four of us, so we decided to do it here, after your concert, because is the only time your mother and I have free before we go to our business trip in Japan. I hope that you are okay with this son, but if you are too tired we could make this any other day, right Piper?"

Dipper seriously needed all his autocontrol just for not punch his father in the face. He saw how Piper nodded with beam at his father words, and for the look in her face, Dipper could already tell how many praises his father will get to play the "Oh, how concerned and considered father" role.

At this time of his life, Dipper was okay with that most of the time. He got used to it after the first year. But, some days, usually concert days, when he got a taste of freedom, the good old rage he managed to keep in control raised again from the deeps of his mind. Rage that only evolved into thoughts, like the ones that were currently passing his mind. "No problem at all, Dad." His mouth said. " _I hope your fucking plane crash tomorrow morning"_ His mind said.

"Perfect! Now come sit with us, darling. You too Piper, come sit here with me" His mother said while she patted the space in the couch at her side. She looked like a teenager talking to the new girl in the school. How fucking adorable, mom.

Now that they were properly seated with Dipper, Mabel and Adam in the one facing the door and Alison and Piper in the other, Piper started the interview. She got out from her purse a little notebook and a pen, along with a recorder. She put the recorder in the coffee table and took one quick look to her notes, then he faced the Pines and smiled at them with excitement.

The interview started with a little introduction of each of the member of the family, remarking the different reasons that make each one of them famous. Then it went on with some of " **How does it be to be part of such a family?"** kind of questions. Next was the " **Funny Part"** ,as Dipper like to call it, where they were asked to tell some funny family stories which ended with a really funny/cute anecdote of a very dirty and painted Dipper and Mabel after some fight in kindergarten. Finally, the interview came to an end.

"Well, I think that this wrap this up just right" Piper Shaw said as she lifted herself from the couch after putting her stuff back in her purse. "Thanks for the interview Mr. and Mrs. Pines" She turned to face Dipper and Mabel "And thank you guys for being so awesome!. I mean, now that the work is done I have to tell you that I'm a big fan of you two. Dipper really, I love your songs and today at stage you were so cool that I nearly screamed when you started to sing "Alway Dirty, Never Clean" and Mabel, you were just at point that day at Serena's Whisper parade last winter." Piper's cheek were red as she blurted this at them. At Dipper's eyes, she looked adorable. And for the first time since the concert ended, he smiled with sincerity.

As he and Mabel thanked Piper for being such a huge fan and said goodbye to her, Dipper heard how his parents lifted themselves off the couch to say goodbye to Piper too. Right there, as the reporter gave them one last look she decided that one more photo would be perfect. So, they put themselves in position. Dipper's father put his hand in the shoulder of his son and the other went for the waist of his wife as she put her one of her hands in his chest. Mabel positioned herself besides Dipper, so he could put one of his hands on her waist. They smiled to the camera and with one more _click!,_ Piper was out of the room.

Tension suddenly filled the room like a bomb. Dipper and Mabel turned to face their parents, who were searching for their coats. They didn't dared to move or to talk, so they just stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally, Adam and Alison looked at them, but only for a brief moment before Adam talked.

"We will talk with you at home" And with that, they were out.

 _D_ ipper and Mabel didn't know what to do. The rational part of their minds knew that they should probably head home as fast as possible, because their parents didn't like to be kept waiting. But they didn't want to go home. They have already been in this situations other times, but that didn't make it any better. That didn't washed away that feeling of... _disappointment._

"We should go now" Mabel voice sounded almost like a turned to her, but she was already gathering her stuff (her purse and coat). He felt like he needed to say something. Like, it was obvious his sister was not okay (Heck, Dipper himself wasn't okay) and she was his twin sister , for crying out loud! But, he didn't know what he could say to make it better, because he knew that, in the back of her mind, Mabel knew that there wasn't anyway to make it better. So if he tried to comfort her, it would only end with them lying to each other and themselves. And he didn't have the energy for that. So, letting out a resigned sigh, he also started to gather his stuff and clothes.

"Are you ready?" Mabel was with her hand ready at the door knob. She silently watched as her brother put in a backpack all his belonging. "Yeah, just a second" Answered the Pines twin male as he double-checked his bag. Once that he was sure that he wasn't leaving anything behind, he nodded. "Let's go" They got out of the dressing room, finding some of the concert's assistants gathered in the hall, apparently waiting for them. When the littles crows realized about the presence of the twins, they approached with servisial smiles. "Mr. and Mrs. Pines, your ride is already here, but you will have to go thru the backdoor, because the main entry is still full with fans" Dipper and Mabel thanked him and started to make their way to the back door.

It didn't take long before they were as comfortable as they could be in the backseat of an elegant 4x4. Once there, a crushing silence put itself above the twins. Dipper couldn't bare the idea of talking like everything was fine, and the idea of talking about what they knew of what would happen was just hideous. So he just looked thru the window, watching the blur of lights and people eventually become nothing but darkness until they reached the rich part of Portland, filled with big pretentious mansions. But none of them reached the pretentiousness of the one of his destiny.

They reached the top of the hill, and when the driver stopped before the front gates of their home waiting for it to open, Dipper started to feel the same way he felt when he was about to open the door from his dressing room. Knot in the throat, sweat in the hands, and with a very unpleasant feeling growing in the stomach, Dipper found himself wishing he could make himself one with the car.

That didn't stopped the gates for open, nor the driver to take them to the front door of the house, which was a little far from the gates because of the large gardens his mother insisted to put, even when she had never set a foot on them. Once there, their driver hurriedly step out of the car to open the door of Dipper's side of the car, which was the one facing the house. Dipper now felt like if someone was throwing rocks from his mouth all the way down to his stomach, and he looked at Mabel, trying to ease himself from that horrible feeling, only to found in her face the pure face of anxiety. That only made the feeling a little worse.

They got out of the car and opened the door with Dipper's keys. When they entered, they were greeted with a cold low voice coming from the study, at the end of the corridor "Close the door" Dipper did what they were told and closed the door with a soft _thud,_ then they walked past the living room, and into the study, where they found their parents, both seated in the big comfy chairs in front of the fireplace. Above them, hanging like it was some kind of twisted joke, was the family photo, illuminated only by the flames of the fire under it. The photo shown the four Pines members, dressing in their best clothes. Mabel and Alison were sited very close to each other in one elegant couch, with her hands joined in Alison's lap. Behind them, standing with almost identical smiles, were Dipper and Adam. Adam had his hand on the shoulder of his wife, wile Dipper's do it the same with Mabel. The four of them were smiling at the camera.

"Tell me, children. Do you think is right to leave your parents waiting?" Adam voice was calm and steady as he stood up from his chair. His brown eyes seemed to glow with the warm light of the fire and half of his face was hidden in the shadow, giving him an almost sinister look. That, along with the fear that the twins were already feeling, make the situation a little more worse.

"W-we're s-sorry, dad. But Dipper couldn't find hi-" Mabel's apologize died in her lips as her father raised a hand to cut her mid sentence. "I DON'T CARE WHY YOU LATE. " Adam screamed, making Mabel to cringe and look to the ground. Dipper could see the little tears already forming in her eyes. His hands transformed into fist and when he was about to say something, the voice of her mother made itself present "Oh, cut the crap already, Adam and get to the point!" She stood up from her seat and started to walk towards them. With one large and elegant nail-painted finger she pointed to Mabel "You. To your room. We will talk to you later" Mabel lifted her eyes from the floor and looked at her mother with surprise, then she looked at Dipper, who was staring at his mother with the same look. And with reasons.

Their parents never punished them in separate. That way they could kill two birds in one shot. They scolded them together and in that way they didn't have to be together much longer. So, this being the first time they asked one of them to leave the other was kind of shocking. That's the reason of why Mabel didn't move at first, but after a "Didn't you hear me?" from Alison, Mabel was out of the room after one quick look to Dipper.

Dipper stood before the gaze of his parents. He didn't knew how to interpret them, but if one thing was for sure, it was that they were no good. He was afraid to make eyes contact so he just looked to the ground.

"Dipper" Adam voice filled Dipper's ears, and his head lift up a little to make his dad now that he was listening " Are you stupid?"

The question didn't surprised Dipper. He didn't knew if he should be glad or offended. He knew it was a trick question that could only be answered with yes or no. Still, any of those answers would lead to the same result, so he was going to respond with the one that still saved a little bit of dignity. Even if said answer would be in a form of whisper. "No"

"What was that?"

"No" He said a little bit louder. That gave him a little boost of braveness, for whatever reason. So now he was able to look into his father's eyes "I'm not stupid"

"Well, in that case you should be able to tell me…" He opened a drawer of the little desk that was cornered in the room, taking out what it seemed to be a magazine "WHAT THE HELL IS THE PRESS TALKIN' ABOUT HERE?" He shoved the object (which, sure enough, it was a magazine) into Dipper chest with streng.

It was a "What's Up?" magazine. The cover was a black and white picture of Dipper at the middle of a concert. He was in his knees at the edge of the stage, playing like what seemed a very complicated riff, judging by the face he as making. He had the eyes closed and his jaw closed with force, showing most of his teeth due the effort. Various of hands tried to reach a part of him while drops of sweat from his hair shone around him because of the light reflecting on them.

Around him, in the cover, smaller pictures of various artist apareaded along with smaller subtitles. In one, for example, there was a picture of a technically-young man. He had artificial dark blonde hair, and light brown eyes. His face was also decorated with a very regrettable kind-of mustache, Dipper couldn't talk thought , he didn't even have facial hair besides a little bit of a scruff. The almost young men had also a lot of tattoos on his naked torso. In fact, he had covered all his left arm with a very regrettable tattoo. Below this photo, medium-sized yellow letters were collocated to form the phrase: "Justin Castor talks about his new single "I messed up again". EXCLUSIVE"

Dipper knew the guy, actually. They had talked a couple times and had gone to the same parties. He wasn't as bad a people thought he was, like: yeah, sure, he was a jerk sometimes but he was a cool guy, that wanted a little bit of attention. A famous cool guy that wanted a little bit more of attention but, still. And honest, Dipper also does drugs and gets drunk very often, the difference is that he was a lot more cautious about it, so the press didn't find out. Or at least he thought he was.

In big yellow letters at the bottom of the page was the reason of why Dipper was there, with his angry parents looking down at him expecting some reaction.

" **DIPPER PINES: THE GOOD BOY OF FAME… ON DRUGS?"**

" _I'm fucked up"_ Was the only thing his mind could think off as he read and re-read the title. He frantically opened the magazine, searching for the article that ruined his night. He found it quickly enough and began to read.

First, it started with a quick introduction of his person. Who he was, what he has done over the last two years, and the awards he had won. Then it followed with why he has knowed as The Good Boy of Fame, telling how he despite of his young age and fame amongst most of people in the earth,(" _His music can be and it's enjoyed by people of all ages and tastes. It's almost like the Harry Potter of music"_ the magazine said) he hadn't been caught up doing things that most young stars do. (At he said before, he was very careful of his extracurricular hobbies.) Then, in a very clever way, they grabbed up the subject that gave them the title.

" _... we had been said by an anonymous witness that Dipper Pines is, in fact, a drug addict and an alcoholic. Along with being known in some clubs as someone who seemed to be with a different girl every night._

" _The apple doesn't fall that far from the three, right?" Our witness said._

 _Us, a little confused by his/her expression, asked what does he meant with that. He answered like this: " Well, let's just said that Adam Pines is not the most faithful husband on the earth, and Alison, well, she likes (a little too much) a glass of wine with every meal."  
Is this all rumors of a very angry person with the Pines family? Or is just that the most famous family of the United States is not as perfect as they make us think?..."_

The article continued, but Dipper didn't need to read more. This was BEYOND bad. No wonder why his parents were so angry. He was angry too, but not because of what the article said. Dipper never bothered of what the press had to say about him, but, oh boy, his parents,HIS PARENTS!, were obsessed with the press.

Said parents were still looking toward him and his father, a little tired of waiting, speak up "Well, then, are you going to talk or you are just going to stand there like a dumbass?"

Dipper lowered the magazine, not knowing what to do, so he just went with the truth. "I-I don't know how they knew about that, i swear I hav-" CLAP! Dipper didn't even saw it coming. A stinging pain could be felt in his left cheek, and the slap his father gave him was strong enough to turn his face. He looked back at his father and saw him adjusting his suit with cockyness. Dipper's rage raised from the deeps of his mind like a tsunami. He was so sick of him. Of her. Of everything they had made to him and Mabel. He just couldn't take it anymore. He snapped.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" His parents looked back at him with surprise. It was the first time that one of the twins did something like this. They usually just kept quiet until they allowed them to leave. So, yeah, they froze off for a second. Big mistake "YOU WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED WITH ALL OF THIS TO BEGIN WITH. MABEL AND I WERE JUST FINE BEING WHO WE WERE. SO IF THERE IS SOMEONE TO BLAME OVER THIS, IS YOU TWO. SO STOP TRYING TO BLAME ME FOR EVERY TIME YOU FUCK OFF SOMETHING"

Dipper felt sick. His head hurt, his throat hurt, he was sweating and he started to see in blurry way. Still, that didn't stopped him from seeing the surprised face his parents were wearing. His breathing was erratic and he had to take a few deep breath to calm himself.  
The room was filled with silence, until Dipper's father broke it.

Dipper hear his mother scream with surprise, but he couldn't see her. In the blink of an eye, he was curled up on the floor, trying to cover his face and torso from the kicks that Adam gave him, with no success. He had won some muscle over the years, but not to the point to be considered to be buff, he was rather in ottermode. Still, that didn't stand a chance besides the buffness of his father, who was still trying to kick the shit out of him. Above the sound of his body being beaten, he could hear the screams of her mother, telling at his father to stop. She was also trying to push him by the shoulders, but Adam didn't seemed to care.

When the kicking stopped, Dipper felt how he was being lifted up off the ground by the neck of his t-shirt. His back hit the wall and his feet could barely touch the ground and his father face a few inches close to his own. His could feel his bottom lip bleeding, and his torso felt like hell, but in that moment, the only thing that mattered was the murderous look in Adam's face.

"This is the first and last time you will **ever** speak to me in that way, kid" His father tone was a threatening whisper that only made Dipper to feel more scared. "I want you out of this house by tomorrow morning, and I don't ever want to see you again. And if you go talking about all of this to anyone, your sister dies. Understood?" Dipper nodded but that wasn't what the Pines father expect. He slammed Dipper harder into the wall, making him groan in pain "UNDERSTOOD?" He shouted to his face, making Dipper stutter the only answer you could be in that situation."Y-yes, sir." "Good" Adam let go of Dipper's shirt, making him fall into the ground. His legs felt weak and didn't support him long enough for him to stand up. He fell to his knees, unable to do nothing more than look to the ground. "Oh and Dipper?" The voice of his father make their way to his ears once more. Dipper didn't know where did he get the strange to look up, (probably it was the fact that he was surprised by hearing his real name) but when he did, he wished he hadn't do it. One last fist reached his face, hitting him in the left eye, making him fall directly into the ground. He didn't have the strange or the spirits to get up, so he laid out in the cold ground whimpering from pain. How pathetic was he?

His father walked away from him, towards the comfy chairs, he picked up the jacket of his suit and looked back at his wife, who was still standing in the same spot, watching her son with a rare look in her face. She seemed almost guilty. "This is the last time you interrupt me, Alison" He said to her " The last time" And with that final warning, he got out of the room.

Some seconds later, Dipper heard the front door open and the close with force. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain of his body. Out of nowhere he felt a pair of soft and shaky hands in his torso " Dipper?" It was his mother. He opened an eye to see her and saw something that he would never imagine. Tears. Actual tears runned through his mother cheeks as she saw him. "Get up" She said, as she grasped one of his arms and put it in her shoulders. Dipper realized that she was actually trying to help him to get up, and seeing that he was weak enough for this to be the only option to get off of the ground, he cooperated with her.

Together, mother and son slowly got up from the ground. Every part of his body hurt like the seven hells, so it took a little bit of effort for him to be fully standing. When she was sure that he wouldn't fall again, she backed away from him and turned to face the fireplace. Dipper surprised at first, and then he scolded himself for being surprised. " Go to your room and get some sleep" Alison Pines speaked up " You leave first time in the morning" Of course she wasn't going to help him to go up stairs. Of course she wasn't going to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Of course she wasn't going to hold him while he cried in his bed and she definitely wasn't going to stroke his hair to calm him down like when he was little. Of course she wasn't going to do any of those things. " _You are fool, Dipper"_ His interior voice said. He was a fool, indeed

Alison hear how the voice of the study opened and then closed. She heard how the old wood floor of her house cracked below the weight of a very injured Dipper. And as he finally hear the footsteps sounding every time a little more far away, she started to cry. She cried and cried and cried until she felt her eyes were running out of tears. She then opened a little mini fridge where she kept all of her treasures. She took out a bottle of whiskey and started to drink it like it was the only bottle of water in the world. Soon enough she was drunk enough to forget the events of that night. She was no longer in control of her mind and everything seemed a little blurry. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. **The car.** She wanted to go for a little ride, she might even try to find her husband. Yes, that was a good. She took the car keys and went out the door. It was going to be fun.

Some moments before, when Dipper stepped out of the study, he tried to wash away that feeling of disappointment from his chest. He had more important thing to do at the moment, like, gathering enough strange to walk up the stairs.

He slowly started to move, and many time he thought he was about to fall. But surely enough, he reached the top of the stairs. " _Just a few more step, Dipper, you are almost there"_ He started to walk again through the corridor, where a lot of photos were hanging. There were photos of him, of Mabel, of Alison and Adam. There was few where the four were together. Mostly it was all about him and Mable. On photo reached his attention, though. It was one where he was sitting on the floor at the age of thirteen, with a lot of broken gripping paper around him. In his hands rested the first electric guitar he ever was a blue D'Angelico. His noodle arms could barely lift the guitar, but that didn't mattered to him. In his face, a wild large grin bigger that anything could be spotted.

His eyes darted from the photo that seemed to laugh of him. " _Isn't that what you wanted, man? To learn to play guitar to impress a certain red hea-"_ "Shut up!"

"Dipper?" It seemed that he had talked out loud. Mabel's voice was full or concern. Her brother was hunched and he seemed to barely be able to walk. " Are you okay?"

Dipper didn't wanted Mable to see him this way, so he didn't turned around to face her. He couldn't walk, either. If he started to walk, she would notice right away what was happening, so he froze. "Go to your room, Mabel"

But even if Mabel had changed a lot over the years, the one thing that didn't change was her stubbornness. She walked to her brother and face him, ending up being terrorized of what she found. Dipper's face was all bruised and his left eye was swollen. His mouth was full of blood, but Mabel didn't knew if it was coming from inside of his mouth or if it was the blood that dripped off his nose. "What happened to you?" She lifted a hand to touch his face, but was stopped by Dipper, who quickly took her hand by the wrist. The movement make all of his body scream in protest, almost making him shout. " . ." Then he started to walk a little bit faster, trying to not make any sounds that could worry his sister a little more.

Mabel, meanwhile, was astonished. She had saw how the movement almost make her brother scream, meaning that he was a lot much more hurt than she expected. But when she finally reacted, he was already reaching his door. "Dipper, wai-" BOOM! The door closed in her face. " Dipper!" She tried to open it, but it had been locked. "Dipper, talk to me!" She then started to kick the door.

"Go away, Mable!"

" Not until you talk to to me!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Mabel found herself face to face with a very angry Dipper " GO TO YOU FUCKING ROOM, MABLE!" And just like that, the door was closed up again.

If Dipper only saw the broken look that Mabel was wearing, or if he saw the way she tried to hold back the tears as she walked to her room, or if he only saw her closing the door and the throwing herself to her bed, crying uncontrollably, he would opened the door. But now the only thing he saw was the darkness of his room. He was seated in the floor, with his back against the door. His breathing was the only thing that could be herded.

Breathing that eventually became a little shaky. The shaky breathing then transformed into whimpers, whimpers that soon became heartbreaking sobs. Those sobs were actually distorted words, that if you listening very carefully, you would realize that they formed a very short but powerful sentence.

"I'm sorry..." 

**That all for now guy!**  
 **Hope you enjoy it!**  
 **Don't forget to review (It helps a lot so, please, review)**  
 **Today it would be no code, but wait until chapter five ;)**  
 **The song used in this chater was from:**

The Hoosiers - A Sadness Runs Through Him


	2. DollHouse

" _Dad?"_

 _13-years-old Mabel Pines was currently outside her parent's bedroom door.  
She woke up by some creepy nightmare, and seeing that her brother wasn't in his room (He probably went down to the kitchen for a glass of water) Mabel decided that her second best option were their parents. It appears that she was wrong._

The post-pre-teen (in her own words) had been knocking on the door for a while, but neither her mom nor her dad seemed to hear. Mabel debated in her head if it was a good idea to enter without knocking. The last time she did that, she caught her parents in the middle of an… "adult" activity. Her body shivered at the memory. Deciding that her poor mind had been traumatized enough, she started to walk towards her bedroom through the large corridor.

She was thinking that it was going to be another night of meowing to herself when suddenly…

THUD!

" _Mom?" Her brother's voice filled her ears. He sounded concerned, but she decided to brush it off anyways. "Mom probably slipped or something" were her thoughts, until she heard him again._

" _Mom, wake up!"_

" _Okay now, that's weird..." With a frown in her face, Mabel slowly approached to the stairways but the sound of quick footsteps made her stop. In no time, her accelerated and panting brother appeared. "M-Mabel!" Dipper's breath was erratic and a few drops of sweat runned down his forehead. "He surely ran all the way up. That's bad, Dipper never runs unless is for saving his life or because Supernatural is coming up on Tv" She reached out to him, but he was faster. Dipper took her hand and started to pull her in his running , all the while mumbling between breaths "M-mom… couch.. Don't… wake...dad"_

" _Wait what?" Mabel didn't understood anything of what was happening and she tried to pull herself away from her brother grasp, but his hands were like claws. "Dipper, stop!" She tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. For the second time in this night,Mabel found herself in front of her parents door, only that this time, knocking was not on her brother plans._

Inside the room, Adam Pines was having a rather pleasant night until his door was opened by a messy blur of brown hair and purple pajamas. "DAD! MOM IS IN THE COUCH AND SHE DOESN'T WAKE UP!"

That was the moment where everything went to hell. In less than a second, the happy family childhood that Mabel and Dipper Pines knew shattered into pieces right before their eyes. Their eyes darted towards the other person sitting in Adam's bed, who was desperately trying to cover herself. She was an...exaggeratedly big woman -bing on the parts that counted- he thought. The part of Dipper that wasn't freaking out of that moment, being that little part controlled by the hormone of a prepubescent teenage boy, thought that she was more silicon than flesh, meaning that she was someone he would never hooked up with. The other part of Dipper, the one that was freaking out, was screaming bloody murder inside his head.

Time appeared to stop inside the room. No sound or movement could be registered for what it felt like an eternity. Until Mabel, dear sweet Mabel, the girl of the bright smile and colorful sweater stormed out of the bedroom before anyone, nor her brother or her dad could do something.

Mabel, again, went down the corridor, only that this time, tears that she didn't acknowledge runned freely down her cheeks and blurred her vision. Voices seemed to scream her name in the back of her head, but they seemed to sound so far…

She reached her room, locked the door and hide herself under the covers. This couldn't be happening…Her dad wasn't cheating on her mother! He couldnt! It had to be a nightmare. It HAD to be a nightmare!

 _Outside the door she could hear her brother screaming her name, punching the door:_

" _Mabel!"_

Punch.

" _Mabel, please!"_

Punch.

" _Talk to me!"_

Punch

" _MABEL!"_

17-years-old- Mabel opened her eyes, only to find herself on the darkness of her room. She could have swear that she have heard her brother's voice calling for her. " _Of course you did, idiot...You were just dreaming about that"_

She turned around in her bed, snuggling with the pillows below the sheets, determined to sleep again….Until she heard it.

Footsteps were coming down the corridor, getting closer to her bedroom with every step they made until they were just outside her door. She closed her eyes again, not wanting that whoever that was outside know of her awake. _Why?_ A part of her wondered, and truth was that she didn't knew. It's just felt like so much effort to even greet someone today.

She heard the door crack slowly as it was opened, like if the person who was operating it was careful in not to wake her up. The steps resumed again shortly after that, only that this time they were softer, slower and they were getting closer to her bed. She feel the mattress sink at the side she was facing at, which make her curl more under the sheets and consider the idea of opening her eyes to let know the person that she was about to kick it's ass if he/she didn't go...Until she felt the soft brush of someone's fingers in her hair, stroking it with care.

"Mabel?"

Coming out in a whisper, Dipper's voice replaced the silence on the room. " _Wow…"_ thought Mabel, as the weird feeling of nostalgia and realization hit her. " _his voice has really changed over the years…"_ Part of it was true. The male twin voice had grown swiftly and deep, a very serious voice. The last part was mostly because he was serious most of the time. Still, this didn't changed the fact that, in the few times when Mabel saw him in true joy, his voice tended to crack. Just a little, but it did, even if he didn't want to admit it. The thought made her smile, even when she was still mad with him for shouting her last night.

In the best groggy voice she could mutter, Mabel answered:

"What?.." She let out a tired sigh for the sake of her act. "I'm sleepin' Dipper...Whatever it is couldn't a few hours?"

"... I brought breakfast"

Thank god she wasn't a dog, otherwise, her ears would probably perked up at that. Wanting to be as discreet as possible, she cautiously started to sniff in the air and she felt it. Sweet, greasy and glorious smell of bacon complemented with eggs and ham got to her nostrils. She hadn't even realized on how hungry she was until now. Her stomach growled under the sheets loud enough, she was sure, for her brother to hear it.

"Someone is hungry…" She could hear that "Mr. Know it all" smirk in his voice, making her frown a little. Even so, that didn't took the hunger away.

She slowly sat up, her arms firmly crossed in her chest, until she felt a warm presence on her right side, who was also sitting, with his back resting against the wall.

"Come on, Mabes…" She felt a tray slide from his legs to hers, the cutlery tinkling against the plate. "You can't eat with your arms crossed, do you?" Dipper nudged her arm in a playfully way, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Fine" She tried to sound annoyed, but her smile could be heard. She was sure that if the lights were on, she could see her twin smiling too. She punched his shoulder playfully in return. "But I'm not sharing any of it"

"I was counting on it"

She felt her brother move a little above the sheet, reaching for something on the floor. She heard a little of rustle, followed by a soft "splash" sound.

"Um...I may have spilled some milk on the floor," She felt her twin rise up again, and with that weird sense humans have, he felt him hold something close to his face, followed by a slurp noise. "But at least I got my cereal"

"Cereal?" Mabel asked as she took a bite of her eggs, humming pleased with the taste of it complimented with ham. "No exotic meal this time? Do we run out of lobsters? Or George decided that he was feeling lazy with us today?"

George Rainy was the family chef, because of course they needed to have a chef. "It's what rich people do!" Had said Adam when he first told the family about the idea. He had just got his first big contract, Mabel didn't remembered with who, but it had been enough money for them to buy this house, chef and maidens included. Mabel and Dipper soon found out the benefits that came with that, because damn… Breakfast had never been the same since that first bite. Truth was, nothing has been the same since that first contract…

"Oh not at all. Actually, the lobsters are more than fine, and when i went down, George was just about to prepare us some of them, but I told him along with all the rest of the personal to take the day"

The delicious and extremely juicy piece of bacon Mabel was having almost kill her by getting stuck halfway in her throat for a very painful moment. "You what?! Dipper! Ugh!.." With her breakfast officially ruined, she put the tray on her nightstand. "Are you determined into get our parents mad?! It wasn't enough with what they did to you yesterday?!" She was about to stand up and keep on scolding him but she was stopped by the hand on her arm.

"Mabel, chill!" She heard a deep sigh at her side. "They aren't going to be able to hurt me anymore… I'm leaving."

"W-what?"

Again, just like in her dream, her world shattered in a million pieces. Sure, her life wasn't perfect and was far

from it, despite the magazines and what other people seemed to think, but at least she wasn't alone...Until now.

"I'm leaving Mabel… and I'm leaving for good"

Out of nowhere, the warm of the Mabel's skin disappeared from Dipper's palm, leaving him confusedly oriented in the dark. The brown-haired-boy moved his hand forward, hopefully to find something that told him where his sister was. But he didn't find anything, until the answer came in form of a whisper.

"Y-you can't leave me…" It came from the other side of the room. Dipper didn't understand how on the world she had moved so fast without making any noise, but the thing that really got his attention was the form his sister voice was shaking. It send shiver down his spine. "Why w-would you leave me?

Slowly, he left the bowl of cereal at her nightstand and stood up. "I don't want to leave you..." As he talked, he approached to the origin of the whisper, his hand raised in the air as he gave little baby steps, not wanting to accidentally hit his sister in her search. Out in the dark, a sniff broke the sudden silence of the room and he knew that Mabel was right in front of him. He kneeled and wrapped both of his arms around his shivering sister."...but I can't stay here anymore! Not with them, not like this. I'm sorry…"

A surprisingly strong pair of hands slammed against his chest , moving him just a few inches away. " And do you think I can?! Do you think I can stay here watching how they hurt each other at any chance they have?! Watching them hurt You?! You are not the only one suffering here, Dipper Pines!"

Again, the room was filled with silence, and again it broke thanks to the soft pleading voice of who used to be the cheeriest person on the earth. Six word were enough to break his heart. "I can't lose you too…"

Dipper made up his mind right then and there. It was time to do something they should have done long. His mind raced with the different outcomes of the decision, most of them with a bad ending, but something raised above them all. A chance that, if they made it that far, they would be safe and protected again. Their parents wouldn't be able to touch them anymore. Not ever again. That single thought was enough to give him the hope that he had long lost between the walls of his brain. Or so he thought.

It was time.

"Mabel…" he begun, overpowering the sobs of the girl crying on his chest. He felt her head rise up and he found himself with something amazing. Between all the darkness of the room, against all the physics laws and theories he once knew, the eyes of his sister shined bright with the light of hope and innocence that had once being a part of them. It almost felt like she knew what his next words would be.

"...let's go to Gravity Falls"

 **First i wanna say im sorry for taking SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING LONG to upload this.  
This past year has been one of the greatest of my life, but at the same time so many changes were pushed into my life and i didnt knew how to cope with them and that made my writing shitty in my eyes.  
I had always been my worst critic, and i didnt want to let down the people who took the time to read and follow and favorite my story, even if it has only been one chapter long. Now i understand that my stakes were to high for them to being possible. Im not the future Shakespere or J.K Rowling.  
So i relaxed and wrote what it felt right to write.  
I hope you like it.  
See you in the next chapter!  
-Really Bored Guy**

 **PS: Dont forget to review so I know you dont hate me. Pls**


End file.
